Gathering All The Pieces
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? And what does August have to do with all? Henry teams up with them to try to uncover Regina's endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**GATHERING ALL THE PIECES. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? An Emma/Henry/David story.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

**OKAY… ENOUGH DRAMA… DOWN TO BUSSINESS. **

CHAPTER 1:

DAVID'S POV.

I was looking at Mary Margaret. Only it wasn't her. She had longer hair and her glare was cold as ice. Suddenly I found myself staring at me. Only it wasn't really me. It was someone else. I wasn't yelling at Mary Margaret. "Snow!"

"David?" I felt Dr. Hopper call my name "David? Are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked gasping for air.

"I woke you up, you were too deep into hypnosis" He answered worriedly "What did you see? David…I can help you"

What was it that had just happened to me? It seemed I was looking upon another life. A past life. Then I remembered that when I had first woken up I met Emma and Henry at my welcome home party and… I stood up and hurried to get my coat "David, where are you going? I can help you"

"Sorry Dr. Hopper" I said at the door "I don't think you can"

**OUAT- OUAT - OUAT**

I hurried where I had my truck parked. My breathing was fast and my head was spinning "I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness" I heard myself whisper. I knew where I had to go.

"Mr. Nolan" I had found Henry sitting on a stool at Granny's. I took a seat by his side. "Are you okay? You don't look well"

"I don't know" I said running my hand trough my hair "I don't know"

"You do believe Ms. Blanchard, don't you?" Henry asked me. He practically begged me. So I nodded. "Good, because out of all the people in town she wants you to believe the most in her"

"Why?" I asked more to myself than the boy.

"Because" Henry said slowly "Just because… well I don't think I should tell you"

"Tell me what?" I frowned at him "Please tell me because I don't know what to do"

"Okay" Maybe he had just said it because he felt sorry for me. Maybe not. Nevertheless he grabbed the bag next to him and took out a book. "This book… Ms. Blanchard gave it to me a while back. That is how I found Emma"

"Okay" I said simply.

"And that's how Ms. Blanchard woke you up" Henry breathed slowly "By reading to you when you were in a coma, then she kissed you and you came back"

"What are you saying?" I asked confused. Henry sighed and opened his book, searching for a specific page. He leaned closer to me and pointed to a picture.

"This is you" The photo seemed familiar somehow "Do you recognize it?" He asked when I stared for a while.

"Me?" I asked. This man. He was the man from my vision "I am…"

"Prince Charming" Henry finished for me… silence "Mr. Nolan?"

"Wait…" I said wrapping my head around it "As in… Snow White's?"

"Yep" Henry said simply "That's why.."

"I saw Mary Margaret" I said interrupting him quickly "In the woods… she had long hair"

"You mean you remember?" Henry asked me eagerly.

"Remember what exactly?" I inquired. Henry rolled his eyes exasperated. I seemed to notice Emma did the same thing now and again.

"That you and Ms. Blanchard" He leaned closer to me "You are Prince Charming and Snow White"

"What?" This sounded so crazy. Clearly he had been reading too many fantasy stories "That's impossible"

"Is it?" Henry answered back "Explain then how is it that Ms. Blanchard has long hair" I shrugged "Cause Snow White has"

"Snow" I repeated "Then when I was begging her not to kill her… I didn't mean Kathryn"

"You meant the Evil Queen" Henry said "You were trying to help Snow remember you"

"Henry?" I asked after a moment "Is the Evil Queen…" I was afraid to say what I wanted.

"My Mom" Henry said sadly taking a sip of his cocoa "Everyone here is fairytale character"

"Really?" my head was spinning again but I wanted to know more. "And who are you supposed to be"

"Not in the book" Henry said with a sad smile "But Emma is"

"Emma?" I asked confused but I thought you said everyone in town and she just moved here"

"Exactly" Henry said "The Queen casted a spell so that there wouldn't be no more happy endings. Time was frozen for 28 years until Emma came. She is the savior"

"_You have to have faith. She will be the savior" I hear myself saying in my head. _

"She is" I said "Who is she again?"

"Don't know if you can handle it" Henry said sadly.

"Try me" I leaned closer to the picture on the book. Henry sighed.

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"


	2. Chapter 2

**GATHERING ALL THE PIECES. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? An Emma/Henry/David story.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

**OKAY… ENOUGH DRAMA… DOWN TO BUSSINESS. **

CHAPTER 2:

DAVID'S POV.

"What?" I asked Henry perplexed. "Is that... true?"

"Yep" Henry said "She is meant to be the savoir... there is no more powerful love than the one Snow White and Prince Charming shared"

"I have a kid" I whispered more to myself than to Henry.

"Mr. Nolan?" Henry touched my arm softly "Are you okay... I know I shouldn't have said anything"

"Don't worrry Henry, I am glad you did" I said offering him a smile

"What are you going to do?" Henry sipped a bit of his hot chocolate.

"I have to find Mary Margaret" I sighed. A smile formed on my face. Henry imitated me. "Talk to her"

"I'll go with you" Henry said determined.

"Won't you get yourself in trouble?" I asked worried about what the Mayor might think "Regina... she is the Evil Queen... I don't want her to do something to you"

"Don't worry" Henry said confidently "I can take care of myself. I am only worried about what might happen to Ms. Blanchard"

"No" I said clearly "Nothing will Henry, I will see to that"

* * *

><p>"Henry, David" We found Emma at the entrance of the station. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"We need to see Ms. Blanchard" Henry told his mother "It's important"

I stared at Emma for a moment. I could see it now. The resemblance between Emma and Mary Margaret. Same chin. Same eyes. Same determination.

"Really?" Emma inquired. Henry turned to me and then whispered something to Emma.

"Yeah" The boy said pleadingly "It's about C.O."

Emma gave her son a smile "Okay, but just a moment, I don't want Mr. Gold or Regina snooping around"

"Thank you" I told the blonde woman and followed Henry inside.

* * *

><p>"Mary Margaret" I spoke softly. She laid on the small bed inside a cell. At the sound of my voice she stood up. I walked closer to her. Henry at my side.<p>

"David" She cleaned the tears from her beautiful eyes. Henry looked at me inquiringly. I sighed and leaned closer to her. "What are you two doing here?" She smiled at her student sadly.

"Emma said we could have a moment alone" I said placing both of my hands on the metal faces inches apart. Henry smiled at us.

"I..." I started unsure of what to say "I went to Dr. Hopper for help"

"You did?" Mary Margaret looked at me. Green meeting blue. "And?"

"He helped me remember about what happened the last day I saw Kathryn..."

"Just tell her" Henry whispered.

"Tell me what?" Mary Margaret asked eagerly.

"I saw something... When I was with Dr. Hopper" Mary Margaret lowered her face "It was us in the woods"

"Remember what I told you?" Henry told her softly "About the book you gave me"

"About me being Snow White..." Mary Margaret said softly "And David..."

"Prince Charming" I finished looking straight into her eyes. Silence filled the room. "I don't think it's just a book anymore"

"What do you mean?" She inquired nervously.

"We were in the woods" I said softly "You had long hair... You looked beautiful"

"David" She reached for my hand trough the bars "What are you saying?"

**_"You can't kill her!" I heard myself say again, desperate. _**

**"_Really?" Snow White said darkly "Watch me" _**

"Ms. Blanchard?" I heard Henry say softly when I came back to my senses.

"We have a kid" Mary Margaret told me softly.

"Emma" I whispered.

"What?" The three of them turned around to see Emma standing leaning against the door. Henry bit his lip. "Am I missing something?"

**A bit too short! Sorry but next one will be longer... I promise! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GATHERING ALL THE PIECES. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? An Emma/Henry/David story.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

**OKAY… ENOUGH DRAMA… DOWN TO BUSSINESS. **

Chapter 3:

"Hello?" Emma glanced curiously at them. Henry shrugged when she gave him an inquiring look.

"James?" Mary Margaret said suddenly "Oh my God!"

"Yeah" David answered with the same longing. At the moment they had said their daugther's name together. They remembered. The rock. The pain. The longing. The love.

"Emma" James turned to his daugther "Mary Margaret didn't do anything"

Emma was taken aback "Wait, I know what you will say, but... wait what?"

"I told you! Henry hissed at Emma "I told you the Evil Queen had set her up!"

"Henry..." Emma began rolling her eyes "I am trying really hard okay?"

"We know" Mary Margaret said "We know you are doing all you can"

"We need to find out a way to give Regina a taste of her own soup" James said "Make her pay for all she's done"

"I agree" Snow said determined.

"Wait! a moment ago you were breaking apart and now you want to take on Regina? We can't just do it!"

"We need to" James said "It's imperative we do, so we can help everyone in town"

"I need coffee" Emma said exhausted "If I do something you have to promise me you'll lock up and stay out of sight?" The other three gave her an inquiring look "Here" She opened the cell "Just for a moment. Come on kid"

"Actually" Henry said shrugging "I think I'm going to stay behind, the might need someone to guard the door"

"He'll be okay Emma" James said "We will behave"

"I hope so" Emma said giving up "I'll be back soon" And with that she walked outside. Locking the main door of the station. As soon as they heard the lock Henry turned to his grandparents.

"Okay" Henry said "Spill, I know something happened when you both said Emma's name together.. are you back? I mean are you, really you?"

"What do you think?" Snow asked him sweetly. Henry bit his bottom lip smiling.

"I think that all we need to do to break the curse now is get Emma to believe" Henry beamed at them excitedly "Of course we can't really do anything now that the Evil Queen has you locked up"

"Yeah" Snow said "I guess I will have to trust Emma"

"And what if she isnt enough?" James inquiring "She is working with _him" _

"Rumple?" Henry asked. James nodded "Yeah I figured that was him"

"James" Snow said firmly "We trusted him once and he saved our daugther, I don't like this as much as you do, but we don't really have someone we can trust"

"Hey!" Henry said indingnantly "What about me?"

"Of course" James said "You are our most valuable asset"

"Ok" Henry said simply "But I might know of someone that can help us" James and Snow looked at each other. "He said he was here to make Emma blieve"

"August" James said making Henry's jaw drop "Well he is the only one in town that has ever offered Emma help, I mean for real, and for some strange reason, I seem to have some trust in him, I can't explain it"

Emma had now returned "Whoa, don't let me ruin your little chit chat" She said handing each of them a brown bag and a cup of hot chocolate "I am just the one carrying the food"

"You wouldn't belive us if we told you" James told her.

"And why not?" Emma stared at them for a moment. "One of you better start talking"

"Let's just say we have a plan" James said "And we need your help"

* * *

><p>"August" James found him outside Granny's working on his bike "You consider yourself a friend of Emma's right?"<p>

"Hello to you too" He said standing up and cleaning himself "And to answer your question, I wouldn't say we are close, but yeah, she's been too nice"

"Good" James said offering his hand for him to shake "Because I come on recomendation"

"From Emma?" August inquired.

"No" James said "Henry"

"Smart kid" August agreed "People in this town should listen to him"

"He said you and him had an interesting conversation the other day" August smiled.

"Yeah" he grinned "And how may I help you, David, right?"

James nodded "I hear you are a writer"

"I am" August said inquringly "But what will that do?"

"Henry said you told him you were in town to make Emma believe" August nodded "Well, let's just say that makes two of us"

**sorry if it is a bit to short... I am just into the character of August right now. He might have the key to help Emma... And he was beyond awesome tonight so this is my tribute to him! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GATHERING ALL THE PIECES. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? An Emma/Henry/David story.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALLAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

**OKAY… ENOUGH DRAMA… DOWN TO BUSINESS****.**

**A/N: TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH TO UPDATE! SORRY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**

****Chapter 4:

**Previously... **

_"August" James found him outside Granny's working on his bike "You consider yourself a friend of Emma's right_

_"Hello to you too" He said standing up and cleaning himself "And to answer your question, I wouldn't say we are close, but yeah, she's been too nice"_

_"Good" James said offering his hand for him to shake "Because I come on recomendation"_

_"From Emma?" August inquired._

_"No" James said "Henry"_

_"Smart kid" August agreed "People in this town should listen to him"_

_"He said you and him had an interesting conversation the other day" August smiled._

_"Yeah" he grinned "And how may I help you, David, right?"_

_James nodded "I hear you are a writer"_

_"I am" August said inquringly "But what will that do?"_

_"Henry said you told him you were in town to make Emma believe" August nodded "Well, let's just say that makes two of us"_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry?" August asked unsure of what David was implying "I..."<p>

"I know yo know the truth" James said wisely walking closer to the stranger "About who everyone in Storybrooke really is" August was taken aback by the revelation on his words

"You mean.." August trailed off "You believe Henry"

James smiled "Not do I only believe Henry, but I can even tell you I am too young to be grandfather" The remark made August's face relax a little. There was even a certain light in his eyes. Hope.

"Prince James" August said bowing still in shock "How did you..?"

"Emma" James said simply "You must know that the bond a parent shares with a child is unbreakable, even under a curse" August smiled weakly "I started having this regressions, of my life with Snow..."

"Why are you telling me this?" August asked stopping James from speaking farther "You don't know if I am a good guy" James nodded solemnly

"I trust you" James said simply placing his hands on his jacket's pocket "And Henry does too, that is enough for me"

"What about Emma?" August countered "She... I am not sure if she trusts me yet"

"She does" James said "As stubborn as she is, believe me that I know... not from her but from her mother and myself's own consistent urge to... well being stubborn, I know she does, she might trust you more than none of us even realize" August could see a trace of sadness in the Princes's eyes.

"That might not be enough" August told James "She might need something greater to help her"

"Ah" James said "Well, I have been thinking about that..."

"And?" August asked "Please tell me you have some brilliant idea, because that woman.."He stopped dry remembering who he was talking to "She is some hard shell to break"

"Yes" James agreed "I would say she is complicated because of the hard life she had to deal with after she came into this world" His face was breaking even though he didn't want to seem weak in front of August "I think you should try it once more"

August gave this a second thought. His life and the life of the others were are stake if they didn't get Emma to believe. He might not even be around to see that day "Fine, I will do my best... sir"

"I know you will" James said smiling "I have faith in you" Silence enveloped them for a moment .

"And your wife?" August said "She is still..."

"She remembers as well" James told him "But I am afraid..."

"She is still locked up?" James nodded "Well the Queen might have ways, but I believe that she will run out of resources soon, and I know that Emma won't give up until she is a free woman again"

"I hope you are right" James said gratefully "Because it is extremely hard to see her in that confined space, paying for something she didn't do"

* * *

><p>"Still looking for answers in the bottom of a mug?" August found Henry at Granny's, he had just finished his session with Archie early so he could have a cup of cocoa before getting home "Got any?"Henry turned to him quickly "Because I am running out of ideas"<p>

"Me too" Henry shrugged frustrated "I just wish this would just be over" August placed a hand on Henry's head "This is just too hard"

"Hey" August smiled "I thought you wouldn't give up on... Operation Cobra? It has worked so far"

"You talked to James?" Henry asked and the man nodded with excitement. "I just had a long day I guess..." Henry took another sip of the hot liquid and smiled "I just couldn't abadon O.C but... Ms. Blanchard is still in prison and she didn't kill that woman"

"No she didn't" August smiled "She might to wait just a little longer until Emma figures all of it out"

"I know she will" Henry said "But now that she Snow... she remembers..."

"I get you buddy" August said "Let's just take it one day at a time, okay?" Henry looked at him in confusion "God help me but I am thinking about talking to Emma"

"And by talk you mean..." Henry's eyes lighted up "You are going to tell her the truth"

"Yes" August said "Or at least try" August said trailing off. "Emma is a hard woman to break" August smirked "Much like her mother I guess"

Henry smiled "And what made you think that?" August remembered then what James had said about the bond that children shared with their parents "August?"

"Let's just say, I have a plan to make Emma believe" Henry ceased an eyebrow "I intend to make her...understand how much her parents sacrificed so she could be saved"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I am so sorry for taking so long! I am so excited about Sunday! Please review! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**GATHERING ALL THE PIECES. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? An Emma/Henry/David story.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALLAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

**OKAY… ENOUGH DRAMA… DOWN TO BUSINESS****.**

**Chapter 5: **

"Okay" Emma said getting off the bike in the spot across the dinner. August smiled "What is that you want to show me?"

"The truth" August said "About something that might help you free your friend"

"The truth to what?" Emma said a bit too harsh "I already know Regina did it, I just need to find proof"

"And you might have enough" A familar voice said behind her. Emma was face to face with her father, his deep blue eyes locked with hers.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if this is a very good idea" Henry said as he and James waited inside his truck. James smiled up at his grandson "Why if she doesn't believe and then we can't save Ms. Blanchard, I mean Snow?"<p>

"Henry" James said firmly "It is because of you that I am this close to making things right again, and making my daughter believe, well that is all I have wanted to do since I came back"

"Yeah" Henry said "But August said Emma is a complicated person" James chuckled sadly "It's going to be kind of hard..."

"If she is anything like her mother, then she will put up a fight" James smiled "But she will get there"

Silence filled the car for a moment "Umm... can I tell you something?"

"Of course" James smiled "Shoot"

"Well, Emma.. she's...I think she takes after you more than Snow" James's eyes were bright from chocking back a tear "I think she takes after both of you but, well she is more like you"

"You really believe that?" James asked and Henry nodded "Well Snow is all I see in her"

"Yeah, but that's because you are her dad" Henry countered "But I have been thinking... Maybe that's why you woke up first" James ceased and eyebrow at the young boy "Because you were the last person she saw before coming trough to this world, because she has carried you with her this whole time... she kept her blanket, so as much as she hated her parents for abandoning her" James's face hardened "She still kept it"

"There they are" James told Henry quietly as they spotted the bike from the distance "Come on"

* * *

><p>"David" Emma also spotted her young son "What are you two doing here"<p>

"They are here to help me" August said "I know this going to be hard to belive but... remember the kid who found you?" Emma glanced at Henry and then back at August. "Yeah, what about it?"

August took out a piece of the paper that Emma had kept "That was me"

"That's impossible" Emma said quickly "I was abandoned and then..."

"A seven year old found you" August told her "Same kid"

"No" Emma said "You... I was left in the side of a freway"

"That's what that paper says" August walked closer to her "But that isn't the truth"

"How do you know?" Emma spat "Okay! Let's say you were that boy, then why lie about where you found me?"

"To protect you" James said "From any kind of danger"

"Not you" Emma told her father dryly "And how do you fit into all this?" James looked into her eyes and smiled.

"When August found you..." James glanced at the young man "Better said he took you somewhere safe... you were wrapped in a blanket" Emma was taken aback from his words "And I know that because..."

"Because you are Prince Charming" Emma gasped sarcastically and James's face was full of pain "And if you have been talking to Henry then, you know who I am"

"Yes" James said looked back at her son "You.."

"Well" Emma said mockingly "I am sorry but you don't look like parent material to me"

"Emma" August said "Come on"

"That blanket" James continued as he made a glance back to Henry "It was a gift in honor of your birth" Emma flinched "It has your name in puprle"

"So?"Emma shot him "You been to my apartment... you've seen it, that doesn't prove anything!" James stepped back as Henry handed him the blanket. "Now you are stealing?" She told her son. Henry bowed.

"Emma please, just listen to him" Henry pleaded "Please" Emma looked back at James who smiled at her and offered her back the blanket. She didn't take her right away.

"I..." James said "I remember the day you were born..." Emma cut him off.

"Just shut up" She said bitterly "You are not my father... you can't be... you are my age!"

"That's because..." Henry began but August cut him off.

"It's all my fault. I should have been there for you, and I wasn't" James eyed August remembering the conversation they had had a couple hours before at the station. "It was because of me that you couldn't believe"

"It's not true" Emma said breaking to tears "Curses aren't real"

"Then how do you explain this?" August took a small stuffed tiger from his jacket pocket "I remember you used to love this"

"That doesn't prove a thing!" Emma said warningly "And who are you supposed to be?" August tossed the stuffed toy to James.

"Pinocchio" August said.

"Right, you are Pinocchio, well that explains all the lying..." The woman turned back to her father. His fists clutching the small toy.

"I gave this to you" James told her not looking up "I gave it to you, so you would be safe, All I wanted was for you to stay with me and your mother, but she insisted we had to take you so had your best chance"

"Your mom was supposed to go in with you" Henry spoke finally "But then..."

"I happened to be taking her place" August said painfully "And now I am paying the price"

"Emma" James walked closer to her "You must know your mother and I loved you more than our own lives"

"Stop talking" She began to turn back and then over her shoulder she pierced him a look "You are crazy"

"Is he?" August said and she stopped dryly

"Then how do you explain all that has happened with him and Ms. Blanchard... You have no idea of the sacrifice they had to make" Henry said.

"What about your parents, huh?" August said "Do you really think that if they didn't want you... they would have given you something like blanket?" Emma forced herself to look at James. He said nothing and only stared at the items in his hands. Emma saw the heartbreak in the man's eyes.

"Emma?" James asked softly but she didnt speak until she heard a loud blow.

"August!" Henry was knelt next to him "Are you okay?"

"It's getting worse" James said walking closer to August and joining Henry. Emma watched them and pulled back the tears.

"I cant..." Emma said walking away "I cant do this you, you expect me to believe he is my father... and that you both are fairy tale characters?"

"Emma!" August gasped in pain "Come on please! You are our only hope"

Henry stood up to chase after her taking her baby items from James "Wait!" The little boy forced her to stop "You can't just walk away! They need you!"

"Henry" Emma said defeated "Please... I dont want them to.." Henry had tears in his eyes "I am sorry"

"Take them" Henry pleaded "Just take them" As soon as she did the sounds of the swords clashing that appeared in her dreams became vivid. She saw her parents, cradling a little baby and saying goodbye. She saw David give her the stuffed tiger before placing her down in the wardrobe. "Emma?" Emma stood up without looking at him and turned back to where James and August where, now he was resting against a tree.

"Those sounds" Emma told James softly "They weren't from just a dream?" James waved his head.

"No, they were a memory" James said "And now you know... I gave my last breath so you could live... and here you are, I am surprised to be here myself"

"You really loved me?" Emma asked sobbing. James walked to her but he didn't move. He held his breath.

"Yes, I love you and your mother more than my own life so... giving up my life for love was a sacrifice I was willing to make" James spoke the truth. And for the first time in her entire stay in Storybrooke Emma saw the spark in his eyes. The spark of the love he had for her...

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Kind of a mix of various episodes... The conversation in the station will soon be featured... Please review! And Holly Mary Margaret Mother of Emma! I have nothing more to say about tonight's ep! <strong>

**Season finale is almost upon us... can I cry?**


	6. Chapter 6

**GATHERING ALL THE PIECES. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? An Emma/Henry/David story.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALLAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

**OKAY… ENOUGH DRAMA… DOWN TO BUSINESS****.**

**Chapter 6: **

"Emma?" Henry took his mother's hand "It's okay" James looked at them expectantly. He wasn't really expecting Emma to be okay with what she had just realized "Go on"

"What?" Emma asked Henry "Go on with what?"

"Just talk to him" Henry begged "This is what you have been waiting for your whole life..."

"I know" Emma told him sternly "But it is a lot to take in" Henry rolled his eyes frustrated.

"That's okay Henry" James told him reassuringly "You can take all the time you want"

"Are you sure?" Emma told him fighting back the tears again "Because it might take me a while"

"I am a patient man" James smiled helping August up "And well, I have waited 28 years to be able to be your father again"

"You..." Emma trailed off "You never stopped being...that" James glanced at Henry and smiled "We need to save Mary..."

"Yes" August agreed composing himself "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Tricking the Evil Queen" Henry said quickly "Make her think she's won..."

"But she has" Emma said "She has her locked up"

"True..." James said in frustration pressing his knuckles until they were white "And she will forever if we don't find out what happened to Abigail" Emma ceased an eyebrow at her father. "I mean... Kathryn"

* * *

><p>"You are back" Snow asked once Emma, August and James had returned "I was begining to worry... where is Henry?"<p>

"We took him to Regina's" Emma said bitterly "He has to sleep"

"Right" Snow said smiling "I often forget he is just a little boy"

"We all do" August bowed "I think I should go"

"Yes" James told him placing a hand on his shoulder "We all need our rest"

"For what?" Snow asked clearly feeling a bit left out "What are you planning to do?"

"Trick The Queen" August told her "It was Henry's idea... He says we can play as dirty as she has"

"No" Snow said sternly "You'll risk your life and Henry's and I couldnt bear losing you all... we will do it, just as we should... and..."

"No way" Emma told her mother "Look... she has already taken so much from me... from all of us" Snow looked at Emma in confussion and then when her husband nodded she understood "We are going to take her down... so I can take my kid back" The other three looked at her "What? I cant just leave him with her... it makes me sick..."

"I understand Emma" August told her walking closer "But it might just be as hard"

"I thought you wanted me to believe so I could defeat her?" Emma said bitterly "You tricked me"

"Not exactly" James told Emma "We take down the Queen and you..."

"I get him back" Emma countered "Or maybe I dont" James ceased an eyebrow as Snow and August looked at each other.

"What happens?" Emma asked the others "What happens when and if I do break the... curse?" James tensed at her words. There was deep silence and Emma suddenly snapped "Wait! You want me to do all this things... you... and you don't know what happens next?"

"We never knew" James said "We were put under the curse on the night when you were born"

"And that's an excuse?" Emma snarled but quickly ceased her anger when she saw the pain in her parent's eyes. so instead she turned to her other source of answers "I...August?"

"I honestly don't know" He said slowly "I wish I had all the answers"

"So do I" Emma said disappointingly "I think you should go"

"Yeah..." August said awkwardly "I am sorry again" August wanted to tell her how he really felt. How he had been feeling since the day he had left her but instead James pulled him back.

"Go" James said quietly "It's best... trust me"

"Yes sir" August bowed and then with one last look at Emma, left the station...

* * *

><p>Emma followed August with her eyes and then turned to her parents "So. Since we are on the subject... what in the word made you trust a seven year old?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Snow asked tiredly. Emma rolled her eyes "We were told the wardrobe only took one"

"You were played?" Emma asked waiting for them to answer "I thought you were Prince Charming"

"Emma" James said firmly "Don't play that card, There is more to me than a little... I am a man. and yes we were lied to, because Geppetto wanted his son to be saved...you know that parents would do anything 2for their children..." Emma nodded.

"And we are so sorry for all that happened"Snow said "I wish I could have gone with you"

"I know" Emma said slowly "It is just not fair" Yes. it wasn't fair.

"Once all this is over" Snow said "We will be never be apart again"

"And no matter what happens when the curse is broken... It could be we all go back home"

"Or I am turned back into a baby and then" Emma choke "There would be no Henry"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you guys like it! Emma believes! What will happen with Snow? Will Charming and August and Emma find Kathryn in time?<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GATHERING ALL THE PIECES. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? An Emma/Henry/David story.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALLAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

Chapter 7:

"You are not dealing with the imp" James told Emma harshly "He is too dangerous"

"He's helped me before" Emma said "He is helping Snow" James flinched as he remembered Rumple offering himself as Snow's lawyer. Since they still had to maintain their covers until they could figure out what to do, all the prince was to do was sit and watched as the twisted man played with Snow's future. "He said he had invested in her future, Snow was sure he was going to help her"

"You cant deal with him" James told her "He's always up to something he does not let anybody else see, He is not to be trusted"

"Well" Emma said frustrated as she and James glanced back to watch if Snow had woken up "He's pretty much all we have right now"

"I'd prefer not to have him" James muttered "He is.."

"A risk, yeah I know but he is also not scared to go up against Regina" Emma could see the sadness in those blue eyes "Seriously, you should go home, I don't want Regina to have a reason to come and mess everything up" James lowered his face "Please... you are still David and she is still Mary..."

"I know" James said "Tell me you will take care of her" James walked to the cell and placed his hands on the bar "Promise me"

"I promise" Emma looked at her father sweetly "Now you really need to go"

* * *

><p>"August!" Henry knocked on the door manically "August!" There was slight movement inside. Henry waited and was about to knock again when the door opened.<p>

"Henry" August said ceasing an eyebrow "You okay kid?" Henry stepped inside, August closed the door behind him "Hey..."

"You need to talk to Emma" Henry said watching him lower his face "She needs to know you are on her side"

"I'm always on her side" August smiled "But she is right to hate me"

"No! She needs a guide to help her with her hero quest, no matter how long it took you too long to come back. You did and now Emma needs your help"

"I cant help you kid" August said bitterly.

"No" They heard a voice said from behind them. Door behind them "But you can help me, because I am running out if ideas"

"Emma!" Henry went on to hug his mother "He is operation cobra"

"Yeah" Emma said "I pretty much figured that out" Emma let go of Henry and walked to August. "We need to come up with a plan"

"I thought there was no WE" August stated more than asked. Emma shrugged. He understood they would later talk about it. Now it was time to help Snow "I have an idea"

"Cool!" Henry said excitedly, both of them turned to the ten year old. "What?"

"You better hurry home kid" Emma said sadly "We need to keep our tracks in place"

"And you dont want the evil Queen to have an excuse to hurt Snow" Henry said sadly "Okay I get it, but you'll keep me posted, on the walkie and everything?" Emma nodded.

"It must be really hard watching him go" August said once he was gone "When all of this is over and you break the curse..."

"I have thought about that... James and Snow and I..." Emma admitted stealing a smile from the man "We've thought about what might happen..."

"Look at you working alongside your parents" August smiled "You've come a long way"

"I guess" Emma said "You dont happen to know... about how the curse will break and what will happen after it does, do you?" August waved his head. "Right... so you said you had an idea... lead the way.."

* * *

><p>Henry hurried to the station before going home. He found the door was locked. He tried his best to see inside it, He could see two people inside but he wasnt sure if it was only his grandparents. Then again Snow was supoused to be inside her cell. He then had an idea. James had given him his cell phone number in case he ever needed it. He didnt have a phone on him but there was a payphone not to far from the station. He dialed and then waited...<p>

"Hello?" James answered. His voice was cautious.

"Hey... it's Henry" the young boy said with a smile.

"Henry" James voice's lighted up "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Henry said looking around "I was just wondering... where are you?" When his grandfather hesitated Henry was sure he was the person at the station "You are at the station with Snow, arent you?"

"I..." James said "You wont tell Emma I came back, will you?" Henry smiled as he never imagined Prince Charming, his grandfather being afraid of Emma. "Henry?"

"No" He said quickly "But you shouldnt really lock up"

"Are you here?" James asked "I will just let you in"

"If I found the door locked, so will the Evil Queen" Henry said once he was inside the station. He found Snow looking ashamed and worried but in her cell "How did you find the key?" Henry asked confused.

"What?" James asked looking at Snow "We didnt..."

"Yeah, I get it you are here because you love her but... did you take the key from Emma? She always has her keys with her" Henry looked from both his grandparents.

"No" Snow said standing up "Someone put a key in my cell" Henry looked at James to corroborate "Apparently I will run away at some point"

"My mom" Henry said "She put it there because she thought Mary Margaret would run... but you are not Ms. Blanchard"

"Sounds logical" James said frustrated "She wont stop at nothing to harm you" He told Snow "We have to do something"

"We are" Henry told them "Well Emma and August, they are trying to find Mrs. Nolan and prove your innocence"

"They are?" Snow asked confused "Is Emma alright?"

"Yeah" Henry said "She sent me home and well instead I came here..." Henry looked at Snow "I just wanted to see you"

"Right" James said kneeling at his level "You were to be headed home"

"And so should you" Snow told Charming "I wont risk Regina hurting you..."

"Snow..." James began but she cut him off "I love you and I love that you are here but..."

"She will hurt you if she finds us here" Henry told him "She will be fine, Emma and August are going to save her"

"Yes" James placed the key on the desk under some papers "They are and not me, and I am just to stand here and do nothing"

"Sometimes" Henry said with a smile "A hero has to stand down, Grandma wont think less of you if you leave" James was surprised by his words and the fact that he had first acknowledge them as his grandparents.

"You are maybe too smart for your own good" James said sweetly.

"Wonder where he got that from?" Snow said biting her lip as Henry laughed quietly. Henry walked out of the station with James in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>This is done! Sorry I took so long to update! Okay so I wanted Henry to be more involved in the story and also to have a sweet moment with Snow and Charming<strong>

**Review if you can :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALLAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID... **

Chapter 8:

"What are we doing here again?" Emma asked August as they trialed down the Toll Bridge.

"Investigating" August smirked as limping. Emma turned curiously as she watched him "What?"

"Are you okay?" Her voice sounded really concerned and he liked that. He just nodded.

"Yeah... fine... let's just keep looking" He watched her rolling her eyes.

"August?" Emma said "I think I found something" Emma examined the metal piece closer "It's something... part of a shovel"

"I'm guessing you know exactly who it belongs to" August smirked as her eyes ligthed up "Now we should tell Snow and Prince James"

"No way!" Emma said quickly "They are going to get involved and it's the last thing I want" August sighed in pain but managed to move closer to her.

"They are already involved" He said gravely "More than you want to think... your father can help us... he's as smart as you..."

"Trying to win points with him are you?" Emma said with a smile "We are not going to tell them anything until we have more clues"

"Okay. Fine" August said. He swore he could see a small smirk from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

><p>"James?" Henry asked as they walked towards the Mayor's house. James smiled at the boy.<p>

"What happened to Grandpa?" He asked with a low tone.

"Don't think you would want to be called that" Henry admitted "I mean... grandpas are old and you are well..."

"Not old" Charming sighed "Yes well, I don't mind if you call me that Henry... that is what I am to you"

"I guess" the boy shrugged with a smile "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" They had suddenly realized it was now getting dark.

"I read the book so I know what happened to your brother... but why did you just leave your home and decided to become prince?" Henry' words sounded in his mind as it pained him to remember all he had left behind the day the imp had come to the farm.

"There was a lot at stake" He said placing his hands on his jacket's pocket "The lives of hundreds that lived there, some of them I knew"

"Like your mother?" Henry asked "Did you ever see her again?" James stopped a moment. Henry looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes" James admitted. He had not ever told a soul about this, except for Snow. "I always wanted to see her again, but it all that happened I never could... then as I was about to marry Snow, I told her the truth"

"You told her you weren't prince James?" Charming nodded as they resumed walking "And what did she say?"

Charming could feel a smile form on his face "She was really upset, but strangely enough she didnt hold it against me... She just told me that if I ever hid something from her again, she would... kill me"

"And she still calls you James" Henry countered smartly "Can I ask you what your name was?" James froze. "Or not"

"You are going to laugh" His grandfather said crouching down at his level.

"Just don't tell me it's Henry" He smirked.

"David" James said sadly. Now more than ever he wanted to forget all about that name and what he had done to Mary Margaret. Made her cry. And to Abigail who was no less victim than they were. "But that is someone forgotten now"

"James sounds cooler" Henry said simply "I like it"

"I suppose it's fine" the prince stood up and pulled Henry closer "Snow liked to think so too... she only calls me James sometimes though"

"When she is upset" Henry pointed out. "Emma calls me Henry when she is upset or worried.. but I like it sometimes"

"Me too" James smiled. They had arrived at his home "You should go in"

"And you should go home" Henry smiled "My mom hasn't probably noticed you are here"

"I take that as a good sign.. are you sure you are going to be alright?" James asked his grandson worriedly "I do not want to leave you with her"

"Don't worry" Henry assured him "I'll be fine... see you later okay?"

"Okay" James said as Henry hugged him "Good night Henry"

"Good night Grandpa" The last words were spoken in a mere whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... going on a trip so I wont be able to write for a while. Out of all of my stories this is the one that is more Henry and James so.. hope you guys like it. And yes I do think that Charming's real name is David since the names are connected to their past lives in some way. <strong>

**Until next time. What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALLAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIEVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID...**

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I DO HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT. THERE WILL BE PROBABLY TWO OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS SO... **

"Kid" Emma told Henry as she opened the door of the apartment. "What are you doing here? Regina is going to kill me"

"I had to show you something!" Henry beamed at her placing his backpack on the back of the chair and opening it "I think I know how my mom framed Sn...Grandma" Emma ceased an eyebrow. Henry took out a set of giant keys "That's how she got in here and well... placed the evidence and stuff... she got the box from here"

"Henry?" James stood by the stair with a worried look on his face "Are you okay?"

"Um... yeah I'm fine" Henry didn't really want Charming to get upset regarding the keys so he placed them quickly back on his bag "How are you?"

"On my way to meet with August" Charming said a bit too frustrated The plan had gone downhill since Regina had played regarding the shard and Emma had suggested they tried tricking her some other way.

"Are you going too?" Emma hesitated a bit "Does this mean grandma is alone?"

Grandma. "Pretty much.." Emma said smiling "Why don't pay her a visit and then you go straight home" It wasn't a question. "We'll finish this conversation later." Henry smiled.

"Okay!" He grabbed his things and headed out. "See you later Gramps!"

"Gramps?" Emma rolled her eyes at her father "Seriously?"

"Well" James shrugged "I have to get some recognition someway" Emma felt her heart sink. She still had resentment towards Mary and David. Snow and James. Whatever, but she was trying. She needed to get her mother out of this mess first, then would come whatever her father meant.

"Come on. Let's just go." She said a bit too harsh. Her father drove his truck towards the woods where they had agreed to meet with August. Emma wanted to look at him. She knew he would turn once in awhile as if he wanted to say something but the fact that hey were too much alike made it almost impossible for one or the other to give in.

"Sorry we are late" Emma said. August was resting against his bike "We had a little..."

"Henry?" August asked. Emma nodded. "So then what's the plan?" her"It won't be easy to bust Regina, not without blowing the cover" Emma said. "If I could get Gold to help us..."

"No" Her father said quickly "I already said you couldn't trust him."

"We need help" Emma groaned "Unless you can use one of your magical kisses to get her out of jail..." Emma saw the pain in his deep blue eyes.

"Emma is right" August compelled "With all due respect sir, She is right"

"I..." James not pleased but he also knew Emma was right. They needed help.

"I'll be careful" Emma said calmly. She smiled at him. And that was all she needed to convince him.

* * *

><p>"I approve of your results" Emma had told the imp. James had been waiting in his truck across the street, waiting to enter if Emma needed him. She didn't. She was a big girl.<p>

"Are you okay?" James asked her once she was inside the car. ng "Yeah" She said distractedly "Let's go meet with Mary"

"Okay" James smiled a bit. "Maybe grab something from Granny's?"

"Sure" When they got back to the station, Henry was there.

"Hey!" He beamed at them "Cool. You brought dinner!"

"And you are still here" Emma said disapprovingly "What if Regina shows up?"

"I just didn't want her to be alone" Henry said. James glanced at his wife.

"Thank you Henry" Snow said "Now you must really go, I don't want Regina to have a reason to be mean to you"

"Fine" Emma smiled at Henry. "Can you walk me?"

"Sure kid" The blonde smirked "Here" She told her father handing him the keys. "Lock it up. I won't be long"

"Okay" James smiled. He appreciated Emma giving them some alone time.

* * *

><p>"This is nice" Snow said as James held her close "Not the me being in a cage part"<p>

"Of course not" James kissed her softly "Emma asked Gold for help"

"I knew she would" Snow admitted "Face it, she's your child for sure"

"I never did ask that imp for anything" James said a bit confused.

"No, but you will do whatever it takes" Snow smiled.

"And so would you" James brushed her cheek with his hand "I know she'll get me out of here"

A moment later, Charming heard Emma's walkie come in comunication. It was Henry.

"Gramps? Emma?" a small voice said "This is code red!"

"What is it Henry?" James asked standing up and walking over the desk.

"My... The evil Queen is on her way to the station" Charming froze.

"Where is Emma?" Charming asked quickly.

"Still here" Henry told him. "She is going to hide until we know it's safe... you have to go."

"James.." Snow said slowly. He turned to her. "Go"

"No" He said quickly "I won't leave you alone with her"

"Yes you will, If you don't Emma and Henry will be in danger. Our people will too"

"As soon as she is gone..." He muttered.

"I know..." Snow kissed him softly before he locked her back up "I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>Took me a while to update! There are only one or two chapters left<strong>

**Happy Onceday everyone and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gathering All The Pieces. **

**POST 1X16. What if Dr. Hopper hadn't woken David up? Who will he turn to for answers? And what does August have to do with all? Henry teams up with them to try to uncover Regina's endgame.**

**A/N: LOVED 1X16 SO MUCH I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HONOR OF JOSH DALLAS'S SINGLE TEARS! TWO IN ONE EPISODE! WOW! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BELIEVE MARY MARGARET , DAVID? WHY?**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME... THERE WOULD BE LIKE NON STOPPING EPISODES IF I DID...**

**OKAY! YES! I SUCK FOR TAKING ALMOST FIVE MONTHS TO UPDATE! I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT I'VE DONE BUT I DO HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME... **

**Chapter 10: **

His blood was boiling. That witch had dared to come here and make his wife shed tears for something she had done as a young child. He could not stay hidden and listen to Regina crush Snow's heart. But he had to think of Henry and Emma and... Abigail. If Regina had really killed the woman then she wouldn't hesitate to kill the rest of the people that he cared about. He took long deep breaths as he stepped from behind where he was hiding. Snow sat on her bed crying. He moved slowly and quietly towards her. "Charming..." She whispered when he opened the cell and stepped inside with her, he wrapped his arms around her and allow her to cry. "She'll never stop"

"No" Charming gazed down at her and lifted her chin. "She will... I will stop her.

"How?" Snow gasped.

"I don't know" He admitted kissing her cheek "But Emma and I... we will free you and I will make Regina pay, even if I have to kill her" Snow had heard this determination in his voice before.

"What about Henry?" Snow asked hopelessly. "She still raised him, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her..."

"I will think of something then" David said after a moment as he shook his head. Henry would never forgive him if he indeed killed Regina. "But for now, I don't want you to shed more tears because of her"

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless!" Emma said frustrated as she and August sat at Granny's "We are never going to find Kathryn and Snow will be transfered..." Then it hit her. "August?" Emma had decided to meet August at the dinner after dropping Henry off.<p>

"Yes?" The former puppet gazed up at her.

"If my mother is transferred outside of Storybrooke..." Emma shivered. "Something bad will happen, the first few times Henry told me if people left town bad things happened they did... Ashley almost dies and I..."

"I am not sure about what will happen" August said bluntly. "But if Henry is right.."

"She could die" August nodded. He offered her his hand. "I can't let her die August.. I have to defeat Regina"

"What did the imp say?" August saw Emma's face harden.

"He told me he would make a little magic..." August was about to open his mouth when he heard someone screaming. "Ruby"

He and Emma hurried to where the screams were coming from. "Ruby... what?"

"She out there!" Ruby screamed horrified. "There's someone out there!" When Emma and August went to the side of the street Ruby was pointing, Emma's heart stopped. Had Regina killed Again?

* * *

><p>"Charming" Snow said tiredly as she laid in the small cell bed with him. She was practically on top of him as they only seemed to ft that way. "What if Regina did really kill Abigail?"<p>

David was looking up to the ceiling. "I don't know..."

"What will we tell Frederick?" Snow asked. She had to be honest to herself. She would never be Kathryn's biggest fan and maybe that was why Regina had implanted her as David's wife, so Snow could see how hollow her life would be without Charming but she didn't really hate the woman, She could not hate her after what she had done for her and David. She had helped him find his way back to her. David's cell phone then vibrated. It was Emma.

_HENRY IS SAFE. COME TO THE HOSPITAL. ASAP. _

_"_Charming?" Snow sat up again on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure" Her husband said darkly.

"What if Emma is hurt?" Snow's voice broke. "What if Regina hurt her?"

* * *

><p>"I need to go in there" Emma said "I need to ask her a few questions" Dr. Whale did not seem pleased by her tone.<p>

"Miss Swan..." the doctor said calmly "Mrs. Nolan has been trough a traumatic experience.. we gave her a mild sedative so she could sleep. I do not think it is wise to..."

"She looks awake to me" August interjected. "Come on man" Whale rolled his eyes. "Emma is just doing her job and if you knew better you'd listen to her.

Emma shot August a knowing look. "Look, I knew she is been trough a lot but I just want some justice to be done the way it was always meant to be, I promise I wont take long"

"Fine" Whale said annoyed. "But if you upset my patient..."

Emma had not heard the last remark and was already entering the room with August in tow. "Kathryn..." Her voice was soft as she eyed the older woman.

"Sheriff" Kathryn said sitting up and shooting August nervious glances. "I am sorry I already told the Dr..."

"I know" Emma walked closer to her. "I know you've bee trough a lot but... I really need to ask you..."

"I don't remember anything" August placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I am so sorry"

"Come on Emma" August told her sweetly. Emma turned to see Kathryn once last time.

"Emma..." Kathryn said as if she was in trance. "He told me that he would name his child Emma"

"What?" Emma's eyes were wide. "Who told you?"

"James" Kathryn said. "I see it now... you look just like her. Except for the hair." Emma glanced at August.

"Wait... you are saying you remember..?" The other woman nodded.

"Everything?" August continued. She nodded again "Except how you got kidnapped?" Another nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Nice twist there huh? Abigail remembers who she is! Next: Her and David have a heart to heart and Snow goes free... <strong>

**what did you think? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
